Scaled Star of SHIELD
by Lauraslilsis
Summary: Sequel to Secret Tails of SHIELD. Shield was compromised. Millions of lives spared. Now it's time to rebuild SHIELD with the director of SHIELD, Agent Phil Coulson, along with his daughter Lexi, the Agents of SHIELD and the man with the metal arm. The Winter Soldier


Wow, it's been long. Weeks and maybe months have gone by since we took down HYDRA, with the help of Bucky. They accepted him in, but I would train him and if he did anything wrong. I would take the blame. But it seems like the rest of the team except Coulson, May and Triplett have warmed up to him, Skye, FitzSimmons are fascinated by him, the way his arm works and his body and mind. Every month or sometimes every week me and Bucky would visit the Bucky Memorial, so he continues to remember who he was. But something that Steve said to him made something click in his mind. Bucky has changed a lot, not my his actions or personality by his looks. He ditched the long hair since it was a hassle in his face, so I took him to a hairdresser, and they sorted it out. Now he looks well normal. And people are less likely to pull us over on the road.

We sat in the new conference room where in future we would discuss missions, any type of mission. Everything was up and working and it felt like SHIELD again. We also had the SHIELD radar on. Which surprisingly has been working. We actually had a hit a few hours ago, on a girl with gifts. She has been a little daredevil by causing chaos, nobody has seen her face until SHIELD was up and running. We are told to bring her in and then talk to her and send her to a SHIELD prison. Like a lock down on their life, so they are safe away from others and so they don't hurt anyone.

I was straddled on Bucky's lap in our bedroom. We didn't want to stop kissing for a reason. I loved him so much, but it was still awkward with Clint. I smiled against Bucky's lip as we continued to kiss until red alarms went off. We sighed against each other. I looked into his bluey green eyes "Alarm means mission, which means we have to go handsome" I smiled slightly at him and got off his lap and walked with him to the conference room. We sat down in the chairs. It was advised that Clint and Bucky were to stay away from each other just in case.  
"Right you know we have been tracking down a supernatural girl. She has the power of electricity which is extremely dangerous. So I advise everyone to keep on their guard. Secondly, you will need a disguise" Coulson explained  
"A disguise why?" Skye asked  
"You lot are going back to high school" We all looked at each other. This was going to be fun. We left the conference room to get sorted. I walked into me and Bucky's room and looked at him. He was looking at his arm  
"You okay?"  
"How am I supposed to deal with his metal thing?" Fitz then burst in suddenly  
"I can help with that"  
"Was you waiting for that moment?" I asked smiling  
"Yes actually. Anyway this is like a spray paint. It is the exact colour of your skin, I create a clone from your other arm, and this spray will spray onto your arm and look well skin like. Nobody will expect anything, and to wash it off, simply water." He smiled and took Bucky's arm and sprayed it. The metal was gone, and a skin like feature was replaced. We smiled at him. It looked like he has a normal arm. Bucky thanked Fitz as Fitz left. I then decided to raid my wardrobe.

After 15 minutes of deciding what to wear, I found the perfect outfit. We grabbed all our new gear and headed to the new SHIELD car.  
We arrived shortly at a high school. Never seen it before, but I have never been to a human school. Me, Skye, FitzSimmons, Jess and Bucky had dressed up like high school kids. We were acting as a family, two sets of unidentical twins and a lone children aka Bucky and Jess. We had earpieces in our ear so we could hear the rest of the team. Find the girl, bring her in. We had to find the girl first and this place was huge.  
"Alright, we better split up, but FitzSimmons, stay together, please" I smiled at them and walked away from the others. I was going to the first floor. I could sense electricity in the building, but it wasn't ordinary electricity. I closed my eyes sensing it. It was everywhere, so I couldn't find her using it. I searched everywhere on the first floor.  
"I can't find her, any seeings from you guys?"  
"No nothing" They all responded  
"Okay meet back downstairs" I walked down the stairs and stood in the middle of the hallway as the guys walked up to me  
"Well that was fun, but she must be here somewhere" Gemma said. I looked at my phone with her picture on it. I looked up and then looked down. Wait. I looked up again.  
"There she is" I smiled at the guys looking at a blonde haired girl. She looked at us, I then looked at her hand, she was going to blast us  
"Er guys you better run right now. Just go" They nodded and walked opposite ways, I then ran towards her  
"We only want to talk Bella"  
"No you want me for my gifts!" She then put her hand out and sent a bolt of electricity to me, I teleported in front of it and continued to run after her. We came to a dead end.  
"You can' go anywhere Bella, just give up, we want to protect you"  
"No you dont!" I sighed, she then looked at a plug, she put her hand out. She then disappeared. I frowned and looked at the plug and heard screams of some shocked girls. I looked up seeing the girl smirking at me. I then got up and ran towards her. I jumped over some security gates and grabbed my gun with the night night serum in it. I then shot at her but she dodged it landing it in a wall.  
"Man" I sighed and continued to run after her, the rest of the team were about to grab her  
"Don't!" I shouted, but it was too late, they got hit by her electricity. I continued to run and then jumped off the step by the door landing on her and held her done  
"I don't want to hurt you Bella"  
"Everyone wants to"  
"We dont want to" I sighed. She then kicked me in the back with her legs and flipped me over, she then started to strangle me. I put my hands to her head burning her but didn't leave any scars. I pushed her off me and walked to her and punched her hard knocking her out. I stood up and wiped the blood, sweat and dirt off my head. I turned to the team  
"She is dealt with" I smiled and there faces turned.  
"She is behind me isn't she?" I sighed and looked to my side seeing a shovel. I used my telekinesis to grab it and turned around swinging it hitting her in the head  
"Why don't dogs just stay down like they are told to?" I said to her limp body. I saw Coulson coming out the car  
"Jesus Lexi"  
"What?"  
"You didn't kill her"  
"No, I knocked her out"  
"With what exactly?"  
"A shovel"  
"Really? a shovel?"  
"I have always wanted to hit someone in the head with a shovel" I smiled at him as they handcuffed her and took her to the car.


End file.
